The present invention comprises a new Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Car Purr09.’
‘Car Purr09’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Car Purr09’ has a purple flower color, upright and compact habit, with dense foliage, strong stems, and good floriferousness.
‘Car Purr09’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘402-1’ with deep lavender color. ‘402-1’ has less branching, less floriferousness, and a taller plant habit compared to ‘Car Purr09.’
The male parent of ‘Car Purr09’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘191-1’ with purple and white color. ‘191-1’ has less branching, less floriferousness, and a taller plant habit compared to ‘Car Purr09.’
‘Car Purr09’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2006, in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Car Purr09’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in March 2006. The pollination took place in August 2003 and the seed sowing in November 2005, all in Gilroy, Calif. USA in a controlled environment.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in March of 2006 in Gilroy, Calif. USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Car Purr09’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Car Purr09’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Car Purr09’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.